Teach Me, Love Me
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op Story with Yuri-chan: Kazane x Nozomi yuri, yuri like in the magazines that have been keeping Kazane distracted to the point of affecting her and her team's performance, and Nozomi doesn't know but she will get to the bottom of this. Sexy, romantic, cute and passionate lovemaking ahead. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Teach Me, Love Me**

**By Major Mike Powell III & YuriChan220**

Nozomi is questioning Kazane's behavior. Like, she's totally confused by how she's been acting for the past couple weeks.

First off, Kazane refused to show Nozomi, and everyone, for that matter, what she has been reading lately when Nozomi thought she was reading Keijo magazines. As much as she wants to take a peek when she's not looking, Nozomi has decided to back off for a bit.

Secondly, during their Keijo sparring matches, the strategist hasn't been herself, either. Most of the time, their team has lost 2 out of 3 matches and the teachers are wondering about it too. Everyone wonders what's gotten into Kazane. They were doing so well recently.

Another week passes and Nozomi needs some answers. But unfortunately, Sayaka and Non have a little date of some sorts, some kind of special training camping trip just for the two of them, and apologized to their fearless leader before departing.

"Looks like I have to fend for myself..." she sighs and shakes her head in dismay.

It's about night time and Sayaka and Non still aren't back. That means Nozomi and Kazane are alone. She walks down the halls toward their home, Room 309, and she quietly opens the door. Unfortunately...Kazane is caught reading some sort of...yuri porn magazine out in the open. The shy girl squeaks and drops the magazine from her hands, petrified upon realizing the bluenette is right there.

"N-N-N-Nozomi!" she squeaks. "I-I never...I mean, it's...!" She tries hard to hide her magazine, but thanks to Nozomi's quick movement, she snatches the book before the shy girl can even reach it.

"So THIS is what you were readin;~!" she says as she holds it up.

"Give it back, please!" Kazane begs. "I don't want you...to think I'm a dirty girl!"

"Haha! Ya already are!" the dark bluenette says with a toothy grin. "Reading this kind of stuff in secret? Not cool, Kazane-chan!"

"U-uuuu..." Kazane slumps on the bed and the dark bluenette sits next to her, petting her like a puppy.

"Awwww, don't feel so bad~" she says. "Lucky the teachers didn't catch you, or we'd be dead meat. Ehehe! This is kinda contraband, y'know? So do you mind tellin' me what's the haps? What got you into reading this kind of stuff?"

The shy girl looks away as she taps her index fingers together as her pony-tail wags twice.

"I know there's SOMETHIN' on yer mind~" Nozomi urges.

"P-Please...please don't tell anyone about this..." Kazane says.

"Why not? We're family. We have no secrets," Nozomi raises an eyebrow.

"O-okay..." Kazane takes a deep breath and lets out a heavy sigh. "The thing is...I've been...wondering if you could, ummm...uhhhh...t-teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"How to m-m-m-make l-love...!" Kazane stutters, her face turning redder. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that...we've been together for so long and I kinda have been, ummm...well...had an eye on you for quite a while...it's crazy, isn't it?"

"Crazy? Ha! Crazy is my middle name~!" Nozomi jokes, gesturing to herself. "I never knew you were into me, Kazane-chan."

"W-well, think of it as admiration..." the shy girl says. "And...curiosity...the...things...I've read in my yuri books...they...they get me all h-hot...and I wanna try it all...but...I don't...have a partner..."

Nozomi smiles sweetly and pets her shy friend once again. "If it's some sex lessons you want, then why don't you come with me?" She stands up and gently takes her hand. "Come on, Kazane-chan."

"Wait...where are we going?" Kazane asks, putting a fist on her chest.

The leader winks at her while putting a finger to her lips. "Think of it as our own private session~"

"Which means...?"

"You'll see in a moment~"

Kazane gulps but when she sees her fearless leader jump to her feet and offer her hand, the precious brunette can't help but give a nod immediately. She knows Nozomi. She admires her. She trusts her.

Nozomi's infectious smile only grows bigger and she squeezes Kazane's hand and their fingers intertwine, the girls finding that their hands match so good together.

"This way, this way~" Nozomi leads Kazane out of Room 309 and they go down the halls of Setouchi Academy, Kazane keeping quiet yet wondering why they are heading towards the locker rooms.

"N-Nozomi...? Why are we...?" Once there, Kazane blinks twice as she finds her tailor-made, backless, high-leg white competition swimsuit placed tenderly in her hands by Nozomi.

The bluenette gives a toothy grin and she cradles her own dark-blue competition swimsuit in her hands like one would hold a very dear friend.

"Because, Kazane-chan, y'see...if. If we're gonna do this, we do this the right way." Nozomi steps up to Kazane and her enchanting eyes gaze right into the precious brunette's, mesmerizing her, nigh entrancing her.

"Nozomi..." The girl's brunette ponytail twitches and wags this way and that. Nozomi smiles tenderly at her and gently, carefully cradles her cheek in her palm, her other arm squeezing her swimsuit against her ample chest.

"Kazane-chan...first off: I don't want to just have sex with you. I don't want to just teach you, to just indulge in these fantasies and curiosity o' yours. I like ya a whooole lot. Like, a lot, 'cuz you're so friggin' cute and super smart an' awesome, Kazane-chan!" Kazane can swear she's blushing to the tips of her ears. Her heart races and she's close to hyperventilating.

"I want us to make love, not just have a one-time shag. Ok, Kazane-chan? If we do this, we're in it for life, 'k~?" Nozomi's gaze softens and Kazane hopes the bluenette can't hear her heartbeat.

"U-Uuu...Nozomi...you're...so cool...and you're...so beautiful...you make my heart beat like crazy...I want you, all of you...if you'll love me, I'll...I'll l-love you too...as long as you'll have me..." Kazane struggles to keep her eyes on Nozomi's throughout her precious confession.

The fearless leader's smile absolutely dazzles the brunette. Then, Kazane gives a shuddering sigh as Nozomi's hands move to her shoulders and the bluenette gets started on helping Kazane out of her clothes.

"Ok, Kazane-chan. Then, c'mon. Let's put on our swimsuits. We're gonna do this right~" Kazane doesn't question Nozomi. Instead, she nods and she too helps her beloved friend out of her own simple clothes, the two young women taking a moment to let the sight of each other's complete nudity sink in. Their eyes trace and commit to memory every last single contour, every curve, every inch of sun-kissed skin.

Then, after a moment, Kazane and Nozomi give a nod and they turn around, back-to-back, to put on their competition swimsuits. It's just to be polite. Kazane can't explain it, but she doesn't think her heart could handle putting her swimsuit while Nozomi looked.

"And...Ok. There, all~done. Feelin' good, lookin' good~" Nozomi speaks to both Kazane and her own swimsuit. The brunette tilts her head in adorable confusion.

"N-Nozomi? What do you mean?" She finally asks and the bluenette gives another toothy smile, reaching out, grabbing Kazane's hand and then, the two young ladies make the trip back to Room 309, with Kazane hopelessly confused yet knowing Nozomi wouldn't answer her queries right away. In a way, Kazane is getting more excited by the minute. Nozomi has always had the crazy ideas and those ideas are always fun to see come to fruition.

Once they are back in the safe haven that's their home, their Room 309, Nozomi plops down on her bed, cross-legged, her lap open and inviting. The girl's gaze compels Kazane to approach her after closing and locking the door, and Nozomi giggles, patting her lap.

With no hesitation and a flustered face, Kazane makes herself comfortable, at home, in Nozomi's lap, resting her perfect butt on her thigh as she sits side-ways and rests her cheek on the crook of Nozomi's neck, the bluenette's arms wrapping around her, cradling her.

"S-So, Nozomi...are we...a-are we going to m-make love...?" Kazane finally questions. She bites her lip shortly after. "And...I-I'm not, really, complaining...but...w-why are we wearing our swimsuits...?"

"Hehee~! Ah Kazane-chan, yer so silly, babe! Don't ya see? Our swimsuits? These are way more than just uniforms, more than a work outfit!" Nozomi smiles sweetly at Kazane and the girl gives off a soft, cute gasp as the bluenette's free hand begins to gently, oh so gently, caress the brunette in her lap, namely her clothed curves.

"Our swimsuits are our partners, our comrades, our friends! We'll keep'em on as we make love, 'k? It's like being in a blanket, the embrace, the protection and comfort of your best friend! Ya see, ya feel it now?" Nozomi ends her caress by gently poking at the clothed spot above Kazane's heart.

The high ponytailed girl blinks, then relaxes, lets off a soft sigh. She can't help the little smile that curls her lips.

"Yeah...you're...right, Nozomi...I feel so safe, warm, here in your arms...and...heh...in the embrace of my friend..." She cups Nozomi's cheek in one hand and she clutches the cloth of the top of her swimsuit, right over her breast.

"Exactly, Kazane-chan. Exactly. That's my girl...c'mere. Let's get started~" Nozomi coos and the two girls finally, at long last, close the gap and meet half-way in their First Kiss that makes their hearts race and bodies get ever warmer.

They melt into their kiss. Their tongues come into play almost immediately, Nozomi's dominating Kazane's, the brunette relishing in it, a docile girl by nature.

Nozomi moans oh so softly into their kiss and Kazane quickly commits that beautiful sound to her memory and she herself whines when they have to part for air.

"O-Ok...Nozomi...I'm yours, so...please...like this...?" Kazane breathes and then, she partially disentangles herself form Nozomi's embrace.

Soon, Kazane is on her back on Nozomi's bed, both arms tucked under her, hands under her perfect butt and Nozomi's eyes open wide and her mouth begins to water as she sees the absolutely precious, vulnerable, sexy look on Kazane's face and the way that she spreads her legs as far wide as they can go, then bending at the knees, her heels almost touching her upper thighs.

"...Mah God...yer gorgeous, Kazane-chan..." Nozomi breathes, moans at this sheer sight of beauty and submission. In a flash, the bluenette is upon her.

Kazane can feel Nozomi's two fingers teasing her private part between her legs, covered by the cloth of her swimsuit. But not for long. The dark bluenette sets it aside and touches the fully exposed pussy of hers. She lets go for a bit to gently slide down the straps of her swimsuit, just half-way until her C-cup breasts are exposed, jiggling from the motion.

"Mmmm~" Nozomi hums happily. "Those in full view are a nice sight~"

"N-Nozomi..." Kazane whimpers.

The dark bluenette goes for it, groping them to her heart's content, circling them 360 degrees a couple times, then up and down. She then pinches her nipple, making Kazane cry out a little and shut her eyes tightly from this feeling. Nozomi sucks and licks around her nipple a little in a circular motion before pulling away, licking her lips.

"Ehehe! I'm just getting started, Kazane-chan~" she says.

The dark bluenette backs away and leans down to gaze at her wet pussy once again. She pokes the inside a bit before sticking her whole finger in there and then pulling it out, feeling the wetness on her finger, which satisfies her. She grins and puts in two fingers in there, bending them and wiggling them inside, making Kazane move a little.

"Nozomiiiii...!" the shy girl whimpers.

The dark bluenette jerks her head up. The sound. The dialect. "Ohoho! Your Hiroshima accent is slipping out~? How exciting!"

"It's...it's embarrassing!" Kazane covers her face, shaking her head roughly.

"Nonsense! I like it~" Nozomi has her face leaning close, licking her lips just from staring at her wet dripping pussy. "Well, time to dig in~" She buries her face between her legs and goes at it.

"Hyah...Ah-Ah don' know why, but...it feels...it feels good somehow..." Kazane says. "Ah feel a bit strange..."

Nozomi keeps eating away at the shy girl's pussy, but then she pulls away for a moment to grin at her. She sits up and turns around.

"W-wait...why'd ya stop?" Kazane questions, but her question is answered right away when Nozomi has her butt a few inches away from Kazane's face.

"This is called a 69~" Nozomi says as she puts both fingers inside her pussy, playing with it a little. "That way, BOTH of us can feel good, eating our pussies, see?" She wiggles her fingers around inside Kazane's pussy.

"E-ehhhh...?" Kazane can hardly believe what she is seeing. Nozomi...is already this wet just from eating out her pussy? "So this is...your special place..." She cannot help the temptation. She lifts her head, grips Nozomi's butt cheeks and starts to lick a little.

"A-AH~! Ah yeah, oh yeah, thaaat's it, oh that's it, babe!" Nozomi throws her head back at the sudden feeling of Kazane's tongue prying apart her wet labia, the brunette diving right in, lips firmly planted on the folds and tongue plunging deep into her slit like she were kissing her.

Kazane doesn't know how she's doing this exactly. She's going more on instinct than strategy.

Nozomi, of course, doesn't let Kazane do all the work, much less forget to return the favor. The dark bluenette pumps her index and middle fingers in and out of Kazane's gripping, gushing snatch firm and steady, making "come hither" motions now and then every few pumps, keeping Kazane constantly on edge, torn between keeping her mouth on Nozomi's pussy and away from it to give out beautiful moans and little cries of pleasure.

The girls almost get pleasure from the absolutely wonderful friction of their nipples brushing against each other's perfect tummies given their position, the little nubs brushing with such wonderful friction against the cloth of their swimsuits: Nozomi's clothed tummy and Kazane's bare breasts, and all cloth for the bluenette.

Eventually, Kazane's hands gripping Nozomi's ass cheeks for dear life give away just how so very close to the edge she is and Nozomi's no better ass tingles from the grip and groping of Kazane's hands on the cheeks and the girl keeps stroking that sweet spot within her with her tongue, it has Nozomi seeing white flashes with every stroke of Kazane's tongue.

"Babe...babe! Kazane-chan...! Ah Gawd, Kazane-chan, oh yer...yer's so good...! Yer a natural, cummin'...cummin'! Kazane-chan!" Nozomi finds herself wiggling and rocking her hips, humping Kazane's face while tilting her head down and burying her face in Kazane's crotch: mouth on her clit, sucking hard, and index and middle fingers pumping in and out of her slit with urgency.

"A~Ahhh! Nozomi...Nozomi...Nozomiii~!" Kazane finds herself screaming to the four winds, or, well, the four walls of their room, as she too hits a climax, her first ever, that has her pussy throbbing in time with her racing heartbeat while her precious face gets all messy with the rush of love juice that spills from Nozomi's honeypot right in her face.

Kazane barely has a few precious seconds to indulge in her first-ever afterglow...until suddenly, she gives off an absolutely adorable yelp as she finds herself with her ass in the air and legs pushed by Nozomi's hands on her knees till her calves are nearly parallel to her own head.

Kazane looks up, panicking yet hornier than ever before, seeing the hazy look in Nozomi's beautiful eyes as the bluenette kneels behind her, her now exposed breasts poking at her lower back.

"N-N-Nozomiiii?! W-Wha?! Like, what?!"

"Ya made me feel so friggin' good, babe...but...heh...haaah, that's just one hole you pleasured...you should know that this other place feels so good...especially in this position. This is the Piledriver, babe. Your back...may~kinda ache tomorrow mornin'...but it'll be worth it. Trust me~" Nozomi then puts her tongue to action instead of words, going right for Kazane's puckered hole between her spread-open cheeks.

"W-W-What?! M-My...t-that hole too-ooohhh...?!"

Nozomi sticks her finger inside her butt hole, making Kazane squeak. "This hole right here? It's highly recommended that a maiden feel good in the ass~"

"B-but why mah behind!?" Kazane whimpers.

"Can't really explain it. That's what they do and your butt is so~beautiful, Kazane-chan" Nozomi replies.

The dark bluenette uses her finger to stir the brunette's anus around like it's a pot of soup, stretching the hole just a little before pulling it out and then using her tongue to stick it in there.

"Oh, gross!" Kazane gasps. "A-are ya seriously sticking your tongue in there?"

"Don' worry! Just relax~"

"U-uuuu..."

A little bit of licking inside the butt hole, plus sticking her finger in there and then going back to eating away at her wet pussy. She goes wild with her tongue, sticking it out and wiggling it back and forth rapidly to make each part wet while Kazane is on the bottom, crying and whimpering in pleasure.

Kazane remains in that position for a while as Nozomi has the time of her life being on top, sticking her fingers in both holes until she lets her relax. Just for a few seconds at least before turning her around, getting her in another embarrassing pose.

Her face is down on the bed and her butt is raised all the way up.

"Eh!? Wh-what do you call this!?" Kazane asks.

"Think of it as Doggy Style, only slightly different 's all," Nozomi explains. She grips her butt cheeks and licks her lips.

"D-do it gently, please..." Kazane whimpers.

Nozomi can't help but give her new girlfriend's behind a few good slaps, making her squeak. "Haha! I'll do my best, but...it's all to make ya feel good~" She dives right in yet again, burying her face between her legs, and using her tongue to do whatever she wants.

Kazane grips the sheets tightly as she can feel her girlfriend's tongue go round and round, up and down and basically rubbing her whole face against her booty. She just loves it and can't help herself. Nozomi cannot pull herself away from her new beloved's behind, enjoying the "meal" she's having.

Kazane bites the sheets to stifle her moans since she has no other way to keep herself silent, but she's beginning to reach her limit pretty soon mostly because Nozomi's going at it like a dog hungry for its food. She pulls away to let out loud moans and doesn't even care.

"Nozomiiiii! I-I'm cumming...I'm going to cum soon!" she cries out.

Faster and faster goes her tongue, plus a few more slaps on her behind until Kazane has had enough. She jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure loudly as love juices spray on Nozomi's face once again. She pulls away to scrape it all off and lick it all off her fingers, all while watching Kazane pant heavily from her second orgasm.

She leans down to kiss her briefly.

"You've done well, Kazane-chan~" she says. "But now I want YOU to give it a try. You have to do me, too." She turns around and presents herself face down and butt up, spreading her wet pussy open. "Go on...don't be shy. I'm in this position too."

Kazane can't help but feel her own pussy throb and further soak both her inner thighs and the cloth of her swimsuit that's wedged so good there after Nozomi pulled away to present to her.

The precious brunette does, in fact, lean forward to give Nozomi's dripping snatch a good tongue-lashing that makes the girl give off a sweet short cacophony of moans with sighs and whines at the end...but then, the bluenette blinks and whines with disappointment when the feeling stops and all that remains are Kazane's hands on her ass.

"K-Kazane-chaaaan?! What the-? Why did ya sto-ooouuu?!" Nozomi questions and then, her eyes widen in surprise and she moans in pleasure after Kazane quite literally slams her partially clothed crotch against Nozomi's ass.

"Nozomi...Nozomiiii..." Kazane breathes and moans, leaning down to nuzzle her new girlfriend's blue locks as she wraps her arms around her waist to hug her tight and assist her in mashing her ass against her own pelvis as Kazane, going on pure, animal-like instinct, starts to hump Nozomi like she were taking her Doggy style.

Clearly, Kazane lacks the...extra parts...to truly perform, but the friction is so good. Her clit smashes against the crack of Nozomi's ass and her soaked labia meets Nozomi's own with each hump and pump of her hips with delicious pressure and their lower bodies connect with wonderful, wet slapping sounds.

"Ooohhh...! Ooouuu! My God...Kazane-chaaan~! It's like...yer makin'...ooommph! Yer makin' me yer bitch, babe!" Nozomi chuckles in-between moans as Kazane humps her, her arms squeezing her a bit tighter with each escalating pelvic thrust.

"M-Mou...uuuu...Nozomi...do-don't make fun...I'm...ahhh...~!" Kazane breathes in Nozomi's ear and both girls cry out with white-hot pleasure as Kazane's pussy slams againts Nozomi's ass so good, the brunette rubbing her clit raw with the friction, taking Nozomi rough from behind.

Kazane keeps hold on her new love, this new thing called "dry humping". Their pussies rub together fast and hard with both of them moaning at the same time. For both of them, this is bliss. Just being by each other's side making love for the first time in their lives, it all feels good...so good, in fact, that they are reaching their limit quicker than they expected.

With some last few thrusts here and there, both of them climax, heads jerking back and calling out each other's name. Kazane is the first to collapse on her side and Nozomi manages to move over next to her to caress her cheek while gazing into those precious eyes of hers.

"Haaaah...haaaah...Kazane-chan..." the dark bluenette breathes. "You don't know...how much fun...we're having right now...!"

"N-Nozomi…"

The two of them hug each other, holding each other like their lives depend on it. Then...Nozomi leans in to kiss her passionately and a bit intensely. Kazane cannot move a muscle as she lets her beloved kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Those soft, moist lips of Nozomi's just can't be beat. They kiss and kiss until they pull away to catch their breath. Kazane is more exhausted than Nozomi though, but the dark bluenette pulls her close to let he rest on her chest for a bit.

"More..." Kazane pants.

"Hmmm? What did ya say~?" Nozomi urges.

"One more time...!" Kazane lifts her head up, with desperate eyes looking at her. "Please...I want to feel good...one more time!"

"...Ah mah Gawd, yer so friggin' cute, Kazane-chan...it almost hurts...~" Nozomi breathes and Kazane's blushing face becomes a deeper shade of crimson yet her gaze remains fixed on Nozomi's.

"I can...s-still go one...one last time...with you, Nozomi...with you, for us..." Kazane does her very best and speaks her words of love, showing her precious, timid resolve.

The bluenette under Kazane smiles sweetly and gives her new girlfriend a soft, sweet, lingering kiss.

"Ok babe...c'mere, let's move a little. Follow my lead~" Nozomi's beautiful accent coats her voice as she coos her response and with a nod, Kazane lets Nozomi maneuver their bodies into the final position of the evening, the pose to finish their evening of newfound love and passion.

It takes some fiddling with the lower halves of their competition swimsuits, of course. For this, they will need the flesh-on-flesh contact.

Kazane can't help but give a slight giggle when Nozomi finds herself "forced" to extricate her legs out of the lower half of her competition swimsuit. The bluenette even says "Sorry, buddy" to her "partner" as she then helps Kazane fiddle with and then, pull her legs out of her swimsuit's lower half. At one point, they even almost fall off Nozomi's bed trying to pull cloth out of the way.

Eventually, Nozomi and Kazane get it right.

They end up sitting in each other's laps: Nozomi's legs wrapped around Kazane's waist and ankles crossed over her ass, while the timid, passionate brunette's own beautiful legs are draped over her fearless leader and lover's hips, and Nozomi's hands find a resting place on her girlfriend's sides, with Kazane wrapping her own arms around Nozomi's shoulders.

This incredibly intimate closeness has their big and beautiful, bare breasts squished together, their hard nipples poking at their titty flesh and each other, sending wonderful little jolts of pleasure right down to their throbbing cores.

"Ok babe...Kazane-chan...get ready...hang onto me, hold on tight, 'k? Ah'm not gonna hold back, 'k~?" Nozomi whispers in Kazane's ears and the girl shudders with sheer excitement and anticipation. She gives a frantic nod and a kiss to Nozomi's lips.

Then, they shift and move their lower bodies ever closer, so close together, both girls letting off simultaneous gasps when their completely soaked, dripping wet pussies close the gap and their labia becomes oh so sweetly entwined along with their hard clits bumping oh so deliciously. And at long last, they begin to move, with Nozomi taking the lead like she promised.

The dark bluenette moves her hips first, clinging onto the shy brunette as tightly as she can. Kazane follows, holding on to her partner for dear life.

"Y-ya okay, luv~?" Nozomi asks. "we can stop."

"N-no! Let's...let's keep going. It feels good..." the shy brunette replies.

"Alright then~"

They keep moving their hips, with their pussies rubbing together, plus their breasts rubbing against each other as well with moans coming from both of them. They pant and breathe each other's air as they go. Nozomi manages to look up at the precious brunette while still holding on to her tightly.

"Kazane-chan...Kazane-chan...!" Nozomi breathes. "You're so cute...so pretty...I can almost look at you non-stop!"

"Nozomi...!" the brunette moans.

They keep on thrusting, though a bit harder this time.

"Come on...say it..."

"Eh?"

Nozomi looks deep into Kazane's brown eyes. "Ah want ya to say it. Say ya love me!"

"Ah...Ah love ya, Nozomiiiii!" Kazane says, tears dripping from her eyes as she shuts her eyes tightly while still moving her hips.

"More...I want to hear it more!" Nozomi begs with desperate eyes.

"Nozomi...I love you! Ah love ya so much it hurts!" Kazane cries out.

They intertwine hands as tight as they can, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love ya, Kazane-chan! I've loved ya from the moment we first met...when Ah accidentally ran into ya and groped yer breast by accident as well." Nozomi says. "There is absolutely no other way to explain it. My love for ya will always be strong! And I know yours will too!"

"I-I feel the same...Nozomi!"

"Then, let's cum together! To truly seal the deal!"

The girls' pussies throb. They're dripping wet and making a right old mess of Nozomi's bed, both from their womanly essence making a little puddle below them and the sweat coating their bodies.

Their muscles ache, their pussies are so hot. The friction is nigh nonexistent because of just how utterly soaked their point of union is.

Nozomi and Kazane dive back in for another kiss. It's sloppy, a thin string of saliva escapes from their joined lips and drips down to their cleavage. Their legs twitch, their toes curl as they hump and grind against each other like this one imminent orgasm will be their last one ever.

"Kazane-chan! Kazane-chan! Ah mah Gawd Kazane-chaaan!"

"Nozomi! Nozomi! Nozomiiii!"

"CUMMIIIIING!" Their voices are so thick with their respective accents and their final scream is so loud, likely the entirety of Setouchi Academy heard them just now...but Kazane and Nozomi are so enraptured in orgasm that they wouldn't care if the entire city beyond the academy grounds heard them.

Eventually, orgasm passes and there's only silence and a warm afterglow left.

Nozomi and Kazane collapse on the bluenette's bed, all energy zapped out of them, falling on top of one another like puppets with their strings cut off.

Their heavy, labored breathing with some absolutely exhausted little moans fill the air of the room.

Eventually, Nozomi and Kazane lie side by side on the bed, their left and right hands respectively seeking, groping around, searching for one another and the momet they touch, their fingers intertwine.

"Nozomi...thank...you...that was...absolutely...incredible...~" Kazane's voice is barely above a whisper, she's so exhausted.

"Ya weren't...so~bad yerself, Kazane-chan...heh...mah Gawd, I'm gonna be...soooo...friggin' sore in the mornin'~" Nozomi gives a weak chuckle.

The girls share a little, soft giggle.

"But...Nozomi...you were...like, like a pro...w-where did...where did you learn all that...that you just taught me...?" Kazane turns her head on the pillow, ponytail twitching and wagging this way and that with the motion.

Nozomi blushes and scratches the side of her nose...and then, she grins while avoiding Kazane's curious gaze.

"Lots...and lots...and _so_ many lots of..._research~!"_

Meanwhile, several miles away, on a specialized Keijo camping site..."Mmm...mmmm~!" "Aaahhh...! Ahhh that'ssogoodahmahGawd...! Miyatan! Miyatan! Mah ass...mah ass, ahhh mah booty!"

"Mmm-ah-aaahhhh...ACHOO!" Sayaka pulls her mouth away from Non's beautiful, thick, addictive ass and completely turns around before she sneezes hard.

"E-Ehhh...M-Miyatan? Whaaa? Seriously...?! Mouu!" The adorable, klutzy and amazingly soft redhead pushes herself on her forearms from her sleeping bag, still in a glorious Face Down, Ass Up position, the position that Sayaka had just been enjoying her backdoor in seconds prior.

"I was soooo close too! Hmmmphhh~!" Non pouts, puffs out her cheek.

"S-Sorry! Sorry, Non! I, I didn't mean to...just...s-sorry..." Sayaka gives an apologetic smile...while on the inside..._'Kaminashi Nozomi, I'm gonna WRECK your hip and then, DESTROY your asshole when we come back to Setouchi!'_

**~The End~**

**Major Mikey l****eans back in his ol' reliable, his good ol' comfeh armchair** Haaaaah...my goodness, Yuri-chan. Did this~just really happen? What brought this on, anyway~?! "O"

**Yuri-chan: **Hehe! I know right? Kinda random idea, but I wanted to do this with my favorite girl, Kazane. XD

**Major Mikey: **D'awwwwww~! Yuri-chan luuuuvs Kazane! Yuri-chan luuuv Kazane! ;D

**Yuri-chan: **So, hope you all enjoyed this one since...this Keijo category is kinda needing some more new stories. XD More like, ummmm...an empty desert or something.

**Major Mikey: **IKR? And surely you mean new stories that are purely yuri, amirite, fellas? :P None of this dumbass male OC/self-insert crap, you guys. C'mon! Don't put that stuff here!

A-Anyway, getting sidetracked here.

This was a blast to write with you, Yuri-chan, and we hope you fine fellas, boys and girls and pervs, enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed bringing it to ya~ :3

**Yuri-chan: **Yes, it was so much fun! Praise us, everyone for our hard work~ Give nice and long reviews~

**Major Mikey: **Praise us! Praise us! "O" Seeya'll next story, wherever that may take us~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri-chan: **Have a nice day~


End file.
